Rogue
Rogue is the leader of the Ra-Seru who rebelled against Tieg 1,000 years before Vahn , Noa and Gala 's journey. It is responsible for bringing both the Seru and the Mist into Legaia. Background Rogue was originally one of the many Ra-Seru who resided in Seru-kai and was created by Tieg. As a Ra-Seru, Rogue was entrusted with maintaining order over the Seru within the Seru-kai. However, Rogue created a following among a number of other Ra-Seru and they initiated a rebellion against Tieg. Tieg crushed the rebellion with his power and as punishment for his actions banished the head Rogue and its followers from Noaru Valley. From then on the Rogues lived within what became known as Rogue's Tower. Rogue's Tower resided within the dimension of the Seru-kai but was separate from Noaru Valley and actually the body of the head Rogue itself. Amazingly, Rogue's followers live inside its body and Rogue has the power to travel within its own body, which is the Tower itself. Rogue's rebellion caused many Seru to escape from the Seru-kai and enter the human world. Tieg forsaw disaster in the future and created 10 Genesis Trees in the human world, sealing a Ra-Seru in each one, ordering them to save humans in time of impending disaster. Initially, the Seru and the humans lived in peace, with humans having dominion over the Seru. With this power the humans created civilization. However, as Tieg predicted, the power of the Seru caused the human spirit to become warped and too dependent on Seru. Rogue used this dependence to create chaos throughout all of Legaia. Involvement A little over twelve years before the Ra-Seru heroes go on their adventure the nations of Sol Tower and Conkram were within their 10th year of war. At this point Conkram was slowly but surely losing the war due to the superior Seru Sol had obtained from the ruins of Uru Mais. The Royal Cabinet of Conkram started studying ways to change the tide of the war, with the son of Conkram's King and Queen, Prince Cort , leading the research process with the Court Scientist, Jette . It was at this point that Rogue began to work its evil on humankind. Rogue contacted Prince Cort and Jette from the Seru-kai and gave them knowledge of a weapon that would amplify the strength of Conkram's Seru many fold and ensure the nation's victory in war - this weapon was the Mist. PrInce Cort and Jette were seemingly unaware that although the Mist would indeed amplify the strength of Seru dramatically it would cause the Seru to go mad with rage and start possessing or killing all humans in sight. King Nebular was hesitant about the new weapon and stated that he would only permit its use if a demonstration was successful. Therefore, Rogue created a gateway between Conkram's underground laboratory and Rogue's Tower while Cort and Jette used Rogue's knowledge to create a machine that would condense the Mist into a cylinder and douse the soldiers within it with Mist. It was planned that the Mist Elixir would power up the doused warrior's Seru for the duration of the battle and ensure a quick victory against Sol, even with their new Seru from Uru Mais. Unfortunately, this was not to be the case. Cort and Jette planned a day for the demonstration of the new weapon and the other three Four Wise Men of Conkram along with the King and Queen oversaw the demonstration in town from the palace overlooking it. A warrior of Conkram volunteered to take part in the demonstration and stepped into the cylinder in the middle of town that connected with a pipe underground leading to the palace's underground laboratory. From the laboratory, Prince Cort and Jette activated the device known as the Mist Generator which connected to a vortex that led to Rogue's Tower. As Jette turned on the device Mist started spilling out of the vortex and traveled the tube from the laboratory into the cylinder in town. Though the situation seemed to be fine, moments later a very high dose of Mist started spilling out of the vortex. Cort and Jette attempted to turn off the Mist Generator, but the emergency shutoff switch failed to work and the Mist Generator exploded. With nothing to contain the Mist it started to flow all over Conkram, causing those wearing Seru to become possessed and start attacking people and the remaining Seru in town to go on a frenzy and start killing people. Fortunately, three teens wearing Ra-Seru happened to be in town and traveled the vortex leading to Rogue's Tower. These teenagers were none other than Vahn, Noa and Gala, who had made their way to Conkram by traveling from the future through the Room of Mirrors with the Seru Flame, which opened the vortex between space and time. As they traveled through Rogue's Tower they battled and defeated many crazed Seru, as well as four of Rogue's followers that took the shape of previous enemies Caruban (x2) and Berserker (x2). Rogue confronted the Ra-Seru heroes, hitting Noa into the ground as it rose into the air. Though Rogue attacked them fiercely it was defeated by the combined powers of Meta , Terra and Ozma and shattered into pieces. With the Rogue dead, its body which was the Tower itself, started to crumble into pieces. With Rogue dead the source of the Mist leading into Conkram was cut off. Although the source of the Mist was destroyed with the head Rogue's death, two Rogues made it out of Rogue's Tower before it was destroyed. One was the clam-shaped Seru that eventually enveloped Conkram and the other was suspected to have awoken Cort and the Four Wise Men's evil ambitions. With this knowledge and ambition gained from the Rogue, Cort used Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru eggs to create Mist Generators throughout Legaia and bring humanity to the brink of annihilation. Though Rogue is not the most powerful nor the final enemy for the Ra-Seru heroes, it is the underlying cause of all mankinds sorrows. Powers & Abilities Although there is a head Rogue, the Rogue's all share certain characteristics with each other. Rogue's were all originally Ra-Seru and as such they can hear and understand everything the Ra-Seru say. Additionally, it is suspected they have many of the same powers as the Ra-Seru, though the head Rogue has much more variety in its powers. Unlike the Ra-Seru which only have control over the element they are assigned, Rogue has control over multiple elements (possibly all elements, though it only attacked the Ra-Seru heroes with their own associated elements: fire, wind, thunder). Due to banishment from Noaru Valley as well as their evil nature the Rogue's became warped to differ from standard Ra-Seru. Rogue's breath is none other than the deadly Mist that covers Legaia. It's very presence causes Seru to go mad with with rage and amplifies a Seru's strength dramatically. Ra-Seru are resistant to its effects, possibly due to being made of the same substances as the Rogues, but Ra-Seru can also spray out the very same Mist, though they must be forced into a Mist Generator in order to do so. Rogue has the ability to create gateways between the Seru-kai and Legaia, an ability that Ra-Seru lack. It was also able to communicate with humans from within the Seru-kai, indicating a greater psychic ability than normal Ra-Seru (evidence indicates Ra-Seru cannot communicate between dimensions). Like the Ra-Seru, Rogue's knowledge is beyond human comprehension - unfortunately it uses it for evil. Additionally, Rogue is able to travel within its own body, which holds Mist as well as other Rogues and Seru. Attacks Rogue Flame: Rogue turns into a stone golem and surrounds the area in fire. ''Rogue Thunder: ''Rogue turns into a thunder entity and summons lightning to surround the area. '''Rogue Wind: '''Rogue turns into a transparent green "woman" and summons a tornado. Appearance Rogues all look alike, with the ability to shapeshift their appearance. They look much like Ra-Seru, though many Rogues consist of a combination of multiple crystal-like objects bunched together rather than a single stone-like object that the Ra-Seru look like. Trivia *The Mist is actually the breath of the head Rogue *Rogue has many identifiable traits with the Lucifer of Christian mythology. *Rogue's Tower is the body of the head Rogue. Amazingly Rogue can travel within its own body (a good comparison would be how Super Buu in DBZ confronts Goku and Vegeta within its own body when they try and save the people Buu has absorbed previously). Category:Characters